mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Riley vs. Colin O'Rourke
The fight was the pro debut of Colin O'Rourke. The Fight The first round began. Riley got a single to half-guard. Fifteen as O'Rourke stood to the clinch kneeing the body nicely there. They broke. Riley landed a right and briefly wobbled O'Rourke. One minute. Riley stuffed a single. He kneed the body hard. He dropped O'Rourke with a left hook inside. He landed a big left. He came down to side control. He landed a right elbow. Riley landed a big left and another as O'Rourke regained guard. Riley passed to half-guard landing another left. Riley backed off. He let O'Rourke up. Two fifteen. Riley stuffed a single getting a throw to half-guard utilizing the whizzer. Both men were taking a breather. 'You can't just lay there, guys.' Riley stood and let him up. Riley landed a right and a high kick to the shoulder. Riley landed a left. They clinched. O'Rourke got a double takedown. 'Hold him tight, Colly.' The ref wanted work. Three thirty-five. Four minute rounds sooooo.... The first round ended. That was Riley's round. Tito was in Riley's corner, this is in 2000, a couple of months after the Frank Shamrock fight. The second round began. Fifteen. O'Rourke got a double bulling into half-guard. O'Rourke passed to side control, appeasing the picky ref. One minute. Riley swept beautifully to side control. The ref waved for the crowd. One fifteen left. Riley landed a right elbow. He kneed the head. He landed another short knee. He landed a right elbow and another one and another. He kneed the head. Two and a half in. Riley kneed the head. He backed off as O'Rourke bucked. He stood over him. He kicked the body. O'Rourke's mouth was open. Riley came down to guard. 'Keep working.' O'Rourke landed an upkick. Riley backed off and let O'Rourke up. O'Rourke just wasn't moving well. O'Rourke landed a good left. Three minutes. O'Rourke got a double to half-guard. Three fifteen as the ref wanted work already. Forty-five seconds left. 'Let's go, this ain't time for rest.' Riley regained guard. Riley landed a left from the bottom. O'Rourke landed a left. The second round ended. I'd say that was Riley's but they'll probably give it to O'Rourke. Tito wanted knees on the ground more. The third round began. O'Rourke came out smiling. Riley stuffed a single effortlessly. O'Rourke got a good double to half-guard. Excellent wrestling. Riley regained guard very nicely with a pair of left elbows from the bottom. O'Rourke landed a left. Thirty-five. The ref is very picky. One minute. O'Rourke passed nicely to side control. Riley beautifully regained guard. One fifteen. Riley turned using the cage. They called it the Octagon heh. And again. Riley swept beautifully using the cage to mount. Wooooow. Riley landed a right elbow, another blocked. Riley backed off as O'Rourke bucked. He let O'Rourke up. Riley kneed the face with the plum. O'Rourke landed a left hook and an uppercut inside. Riley kneed the head inside. O'Rourke caught it for a double to guard. O'Rourke landed a left hand. 'This is what you came for.' Three fifteen. The ref stood them up. Three thirty-five. O'Rourke was slow going to his corner and they continued. Riley sprawled stufing a single up to the clinch. Riley kneed the body. He kneed again. They broke. Riley sprawled stuffing a double as the third round ended. Clear Riley 30-27. They called it "no-holds-barred" back then. "Aaron Riley is a force to be reckoned with in no-holds-barred." The judges were tallying and retallying their scores. Apparently this was for the WEF 'superfight belt.' Riley had a mouse under his left eye and a cut above his upper lip. 29-29, 30-29, 30-29 for Riley. They hugged.